


Woman King

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [50]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Backstory, Community: femslash100, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Gender Issues, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a beautiful woman. It’s hard, isn’t it? Wears on the nerves after a while.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman King

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Leia/Phasma - troubled eyes](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5976908#t5976908).

After a stellar strike against the Resistance Base, Phasma is the one solely responsible for the eventual capture of General Leia Organa, which means she is the one to lead her interrogation.

“You’re not going to remove your helmet, Captain?” General Organa has a pleasing voice, husky and playful even in dire straits. Phasma has little to hide, so she removes the chrome hardware, shaking her shock of blonde hair loose. Organa smiles. “You’re a beautiful woman. It’s hard, isn’t it? Wears on the nerves after a while.”

Phasma is at a loss. Organa _is_ beautiful, that cannot be denied, but to answer in the affirmative would be to, well, _affirm_.

“You’ve got troubled eyes, though,” Organa says, brow furrowed. “I know how that feels, too.”

Phasma is uneasy with this line of thought, mainly because she finds herself _seeking_ it, seeking a woman’s words, her validation. She has unsavory memories of FN-0345, one of the female troopers who took her in when she was one of the “difficult” children in the barracks.

“Look around, girl,” FN-0345 used to say, pinching Phasma in the arm. “There are ten boy-children for every one girl-child in here. You must be _better_. Above all else, you are female, and that cannot be.”

But she _is_ female, and so is Organa, and Phasma wants more of it. “I will take my leave,” she says, turning on her heel to leave the room, finding herself flushed and angry.

This is a path she cannot tread.


End file.
